1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a brush for removing dust from between the fins of a condenser on a refrigeration unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Drink filled coolers have become common in convenience stores across the country. These typically include a hinged glass door which displays the various beverages located inside. Such coolers include conventional finned refrigeration/condenser coils in order to keep the beverages at a desired drinking temperature. These refrigeration coils accumulate dust and debris thereon, which gathers at the intersections of the fins and the coil precluding efficient heat dissipation. Extended intervals of operation with such dust accumulation frequently burns out the compressor resulting in a service call as well as the potential for spoiled or otherwise unsalable beverages.
A number of devices have been proposed which act to eliminate this dust accumulation including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,028 and 4,497,363. While effective for removing dust, these devices are bulky and tend to get in the way of the cooler door operation. Likewise, the '028 device must be manually operated by means of a lever.
Thus with the limitations of the aforedescribed devices in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a brush which automatically cleans dust from a refrigeration coil upon each opening and closing of the cooler door.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a brush which is sized so as to fit within conventional beverage coolers.
It is still a further objective to allow unrestricted air flow through the brush and condenser of the cooler despite the mounting the brush on the coil.
It is yet a further objective to provide a brush which is generally mounted to the side of the condenser rather than on the condenser itself.
It is another objective to provide a brush which does not catch or hang on the coils during operation.
It is yet another objective to provide a motor actuated brush which cleans the condenser without manual intervention.
It is still another objective to provide a method of cleaning or removing dust from refrigeration coils using the present invention.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.